


Orphan of Paradise

by MusicLoverAlways



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Illegal Immigration, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Sort of a Slow Burn?, conservative BS, undocumented immigrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLoverAlways/pseuds/MusicLoverAlways
Summary: Every year, thousands of people all over the world pursue a dream, seeking a new life in a new country; and young Naruto is one of them.Naruto, a young omega who is ingenuous but self-confident, has been dreaming of escaping the slums of Uzushio. He believes that happiness is waiting for him in Konoha, the land of opportunity. However, his dream has a price. To achieve this, he must jump through dangerous obstacles to make it there, even if it could cost him his own life. Sasuke, an alpha, is a chemical engineer working for Konoha Engineering, Inc. while pursuing his master’s degree at an expensive but prestigious institution. Piled up with student loans, he must figure out how he can pay for his graduate school tuition.These two worlds collide in the most unusual of ways resulting in devastating consequences and harsh realities.SasuNaru (A/B/O; Mpreg)





	1. Primer Capitulo - Pensamiento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DREAMers/DACA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DREAMers%2FDACA).

> This might be a slowish burn since I want to show Naruto’s struggles as he deals with being an omega and trying to reach a new country. All of my stories have a central theme tied to Latin America. In this case, immigration is a big topic in the United States. Hence this story is highly controversial and I hope you all can be open-minded about struggles that people face in real life and that it’s not all black and white. I would like to hear sincere open thoughts from you all while you read through this story. 
> 
> I REPEAT, THIS STORY IS HIGHLY CONTROVERSIAL ON MANY LEVELS INCLUDING OMEGAVERSE. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to all the DREAMers and immigrants of the United States of America. I am with you all.

> ** Orphan of Paradise **
> 
> Orphans of Paradise
> 
> Look for the light in the remains of life
> 
> In the ashes of hope
> 
> The embers of the flame that never erased
> 
> Come invent a new country
> 
> Paste pieces of dreams of love
> 
> Enough of dark
> 
> Swords of fire
> 
> May the Angels open the gates of paradise

** _Prologue: The Box_ **

Naruto felt cramped in the box he was currently hiding in. He was curled into a fetal position and the sweat was clinging onto his frayed shirt. It felt uncomfortable to be moist and the sweat was causing painful chaffing between his thighs. The box he was in was filled with Styrofoam filling peanuts that kept tickling his nose and poking into his sides but he shouldn’t be complaining. Not after everything he went through to get to Konoha. He felt that he was being lifted into the air and suddenly dropped painfully onto a hard surface. He wanted to groan but he bit down on his lip to keep from grunting out in pain. He’s been stuck in the same position for a couple of hours and he wasn’t sure if he could last much longer. No – he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as he felt the strong urge to stretch his legs out and kick a hole into the box.

A rustling on the top of the box allowed him to inwardly sigh a breath of relief. _Finally_, he thought to himself. As the lid opened, Naruto jumped up from the box and stretched his long limbs out and let out a satisfying yawn. He blinked continuously to adjust to the lighting and was about to thank the man who helped him sneak away when he noticed he was in a house that smelled vaguely of an alpha. He involuntarily sniffed the air and shuddered at the pleasing smell he could make out. However, his pleasure came to a screeching halt. 

Much to his horror, he was not standing in front of the man he met only hours ago, no. Instead he was face-to-face with a tall, dark-haired alpha. An alpha’s stunned onyx eyes who locked gazes with his azure ones that almost brought him to his knees.

_‘Well fuck,’_ He thought.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Uzushio Shanty Towns **

The sun’s rays bore down on the shanty towns of Uzushio. It was another hot day in summer; sultry and scorching. Mid-June and July in Uzushio were the months of subtropical heat waves, shockingly humid afternoons and soulful melodies of cicadas. The heat would bounce off the dirty streets and cause a mirage of wavering images. It was a day when the perspiration would surface on your forehead, your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, and run in rivulets down your face until you became sodden. They were one of those days when even people could not conceal the massive sweat pits on their cotton shirts. Furthermore, they were one of those days where every single bird, leaf, cloud and town inhabitant would succumb to the dastardly talons of indolence.

Although the scorching heat made the streets almost desolate, a young boy sat underneath a tree in the cool shade, looking for respite from the heat. He heard some chattering from kids his own age coming towards him. He stood up and overheard some of the neighborhood kids talking about a foreign place.

“My aunt is coming back from Konoha to visit us,” a young girl exclaimed happily.

“Konoha?” Naruto asked, butting in. “What is that?”

The two children blinked at him before laughing. “You mean ‘where’ it’s at.”

“Yeah yeah whatever! I wanna know!” Naruto said impatiently.

The girl smiled dreamily at the sky. “Konoha is full of amazing places, things, riches.” She grabbed her backpack and rummaged around for an item until she found it. It was a snow globe. She shook it and Naruto saw white tendrils of matter trickle down towards a beautiful city.

“Isn’t it beautiful? Everything works there. Everyone is happy without worries. It’s just like the movies!” she exclaimed with uncontained excitement.

She gave the snow globe to Naruto who looked at the item in awe. He could see a mountain overlooking the city with carved faces and skyscrapers all around. It was magnificent and nothing like he’s ever seen. He carefully turned it around to take in every little detail.

“Naruto!” a woman’s voice called out.

The blonde haired boy sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow before calling out, “Coming ma!” He gave back the snow globe and waved goodbye. His little feet ran towards his “home” or better yet, a shack made out of plywood, corrugated metal, and cardboard boxes.

Naruto burst through the door and kicked off his shoe before being whacked on the head. “Ow!”

A fiery red-headed woman tapped her foot. “Take your shoes off properly! It’s hard to keep this place clean.” She bent down and grabbed his sandals before placing them neatly on the door. She fanned herself with a newspaper. “It’s certainly hot today isn’t it?” She plopped down on their wooden chair and wiped the sweat from her brow.

She spent the early morning at her janitorial job cleaning and now having to take care of their small house added to the exhaustion and the heat wasn’t helping. Kushina knew it was a hard life but she wasn’t sure when it was going to get better.

Naruto nodded. “Yeah. Hey, where’s dad?” he asked.

His mother sighed, before she could respond, a loud knock on their door startled them. “Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze!”

Naruto huffed and stalked towards the door before Kushina pulled him back. “Wait, let me get the door.” She pushed him behind her and tucked messy tendrils behind her ear before answering. “Yes?”

The Uzushio officials suddenly barged into their humble home. Kushina was caught off guard and stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her son.

“By the order of Uzushio’s city hall, we are ordering the removal of your home and the surrounding area for the making of a high-speed train lane linking Uzushio to Suna.”

Kushina’s eyes widened and she blinked owlishly at the police officials before screaming at them.

“What? No you can’t!” Kushina cried out. She tried shoving the officials out of her way but was unable to as one shoved her to the ground. “We were never notified!” She looked around their humble abode in search of any letters but found only bills that she had Minato neatly organize on the kitchen table.

Naruto heard screams from outside his home and saw women and children crying as bulldozers came in and swooped the area. He stood there paralyzed, unable to tear his eyes off the horrific scene.

“Kushina!” a frantic voice called out.

Naruto’s ears perked. “Dad?” He was finally able to come out of his stupor.

“Minato! They are evicting us!” Kushina cried out as she tried to grab whatever belongings she could grab.

“What?” he gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. After hearing one of his fellow fishermen about how their shanty town was going to be demolished, he dropped everything and rowed back to shore to see if the rumors were true.

Kushina grabbed a blanket and started to stuff important documents in there. “Minato, Naruto help me!”

Minato rushed to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Please wait. Let me talk to the officials.”

Minato jogged up to an officer who was directing a bulldozer demolishing a house right next to theirs. He gulped but stood up tall, his chin held high. “Excuse me but what is the meaning of this?” he asked, pointing to all the bulldozers and weeping people.

“Every landlord has agreed to sell the property for public use.”

Minato bit his bottom lip, dread creeping up onto him. His stomach felt like plummeting. “But like my wife said, we were never notified. At least give us some time!” he was starting to sound frantic. The guard was starting to get irritated and shoved him aside. “The owner of this property can do what he pleases. It’s all legal.”

Naruto watched in horror as his mother was rushing to save whatever they had in their home. He ran towards their bed to grab his stuffed fox before an official grabbed him and dragged him outside. He kicked his legs until he was thrown out. He landed on his back, dazed and having difficulty breathing before he was lifted off the ground and held closely to a warm chest. It was his father. Naruto started to cry as he watched things from his home being tossed out before a bulldozer came and started to rock the walls of his house back and forth before being torn down in front of their eyes.

He clenched his fists in trembling anger. He heard his mother fall on her knees behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her chin resting on his shoulder lightly. She turned him around and kissed his temple. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll get through this.” She kept kissing his cheeks and hugging him tightly while Minato hastened to find a hostel to stay in for the night.

Naruto’s mind went back to the snow globe he held in his hands earlier that day. Those tall, sparkling buildings. He could only imagine the luxury that dwelled inside. They probably had A/C too. He imagined his parents living peacefully without having to work as hard as they did here. He needed to make it there. He has too. For himself; for his family.

And so he swore that day, that his family would never have to go through that again. He vowed that he would leave Uzushio and live in Konoha to get the life that he and they deserve.

‘_I will live in Konoha and I will be happy.’ _

* * *

_ Chapter One: 18 Years Later _

**18 years later…**

It has been many years since that day, but his life took an upward trend after that wretched period in his childhood. His father was able to open a small store – a bodega – selling a variety of items such as packaged food, beverages, newspapers, and candy. It brought in more revenue than before and now they owned a small house in the capital of Uzushio. Still, it wasn’t enough to pay all the bills. They still lived somewhat paycheck-to-paycheck.

Each year that passed, Naruto would dream of Konoha. As a young boy, his mind kept drifting back towards that snow globe with the beautiful city inside. He wanted to live that kind of lifestyle that presented itself with a multitude of opportunities.

Once he presented as an omega, he was slightly bummed out but it was nothing unusual. Some discrimination here and there but it wasn’t too bad. Just jeers and perverted comments thrown around that would make him roll his eyes. However, he was only concerned that being an omega meant that it was harder to enter Konoha. He heard rumors of a lot of omegas having their visas denied because of their status. The government denied this of course but who knows.

Today was different. He was going to the embassy of Konoha in Uzushio to apply for a tourist visa.

The blonde man waited in line with paper clutched in his hand. Four hours of tortuous waiting in the embassy, staring at the wall and agonizing over his answers. He took suppressants today so he could hide his anxiety from government officials in case they scented him. This was one of his most agonizing interviews just for a tourist visa to Konoha.

He heard the intercom make a high-pitched sound before a voice could be heard. “Naruto Uzumaki, please come forward.”

After hours of waiting, it was finally his time. The young omega walked forward and sat in front of a glass panel. A beta sat in front of him with a stoic face. “State your business.”

Naruto smiled brightly as he straightened out his posture. “I’m here to obtain a tourist visa for Konoha.” He rummaged through his manila folder that he was carrying. “I brought some documents.” He pushed them towards the beta.

“For what reason?”

Naruto’s smile faltered. “Just to see the country for vacation. I graduated from college with my bachelor’s in human resources.”

The beta hummed and looked at Naruto’s application.

“Can you speak the language?”

Naruto scratched his head. “Not really. I’m learning phrases though!”

The beta flipped a page on his application and took more notes. “It says here you were denied a tourist visa two times. Explain.”

“Well the first time I applied, I was unsure of what I needed financially. There were not enough funds in my bank account because I just became unemployed. The second time, I did have a job but I didn’t have enough funds in my bank account but I applied anyway because I just graduated wanted to take a trip to Konoha as a celebratory gift to myself.”

The beta continued to stare at Naruto. “Do you have any family in Konoha?”

Naruto’s smile faltered. “No but I have a college friend who I can stay with.”

The beta gave him a blank stare and took more notes. He grabbed a stamper and stamped the word, ‘**DENIED.’** “I’m sorry but I cannot issue you a visa at this time.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. He slammed his hands on the glass panel in front of the beta. “Denied? Wait but why?” His distress levels were rising, affecting the beta in front of him who covered his nose. “I have all the necessary funds and I meet all the requirements of obtaining a visa! Why am I being denied?”

The beta spoke again but more tersely, “I’m sorry.” 

Naruto slammed his fists down, “Just tell me why I can’t go to Konoha?! Was it something I said? I spent years trying to save money just for this trip!”

“Security, please take this man off the premise,” the beta calmly stated while looking at his watch.

“It’s because I’m an omega right? Just say it how it is!”

The omega kept pounding his fists on the glass panel until a police officer grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back. Naruto growled up at the alpha but shriveled down as he felt the dominance radiating from him. “Not one more word or you’re going to be arrested.”

Naruto calmed down and glared at the beta. He straightened out as much as he could. Calmly, he muttered, “I understand. This is another door closed but I won’t give up. I know that I’m not from a wealthy family, but this is not the end for me.”

Naruto felt himself being dragged away and tossed out of the building. He cursed at everyone inside and wiped himself clean from the dirt that clung to his clothes. _Fucking assholes! I can’t believe they had the balls to do that to me. _He sulked all the way back home.

As he was walking in the direction of his home in the city, his fingers fondled a business card that he saved for many years in case he could not get a visa. He felt a shiver go through him. He didn’t want to go to Konoha like this but if that’s his only option, then damn it all, he’ll do it.

He scanned for the nearest payphone and searched his pockets for any coins. He dialed the phone number on the card and anxiously waited for the person to pick up.

Naruto’s ears perked. “Hello? Is this Kabuto?”

And thus, the conversation between the two began.

* * *

The blonde omega took a deep breath before stepping inside his home. His house was nicer than what he had when he was younger but it wasn’t always like that. His father had opened a restaurant and mini store that became somewhat popular in the neighborhood. Naruto was just glad to not live in a shanty town any more.

“I’m back!” he shouted as he took off his shoes.

Kushina came around the corner, a dirty apron clinging to her form and a spatula in hand. “How was your time at the embassy son?”

The blonde man winced at the mention of it and Kushina immediately set her item down and took off her apron. She made her way to her son and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s okay Naruto. It’ll happen someday.” She cupped his cherub face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

Tears were welling up in his eyes but refused to let them drop. “But it’s not fair mom. Three denials? I have to wait another year and I’m not getting any younger you know?” He pulled away from his mom and leaned against the wall of their home.

They heard the door open and Naruto walked into the kitchen. “Kushina? Naruto? I’m back from the restaurant.”

Naruto’s shoulders slouched. “Hey dad.”

“Naruto how’d it go?” his father asked excitedly. His blonde hair was a bit tussled but he tried to straighten it out while awaiting Naruto’s response.

Naruto shook his head. Kushina placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight push to comfort their son.

Minato gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s hard to get a visa when you don’t know anyone in Konoha. It’s very hard.”

Naruto was becoming frustrated. Of course he knew that. But that doesn’t ease the sting of rejection that occurred thrice-fold. “Whatever.” He brushed past his parents and stalked towards his room.

“Naruto,” his father’s voice called out to him, a boom resonating in the house.

Naruto kept ignoring him. His hand was about to grasp the door knob when he heard his father’s angry tone.

"Naruto!" Minato's voice cracked like a whip, a tone used to demand obedience.

“Minato leave him be. He’s been trying for many years.” Kushina snapped at him.

Minato sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. “Maybe you should go talk to him.” He looked tired and aged after working so much to keep the store he had running and with his son.

Kushina nodded and trotted up the stairs towards Naruto’s room. Kushina nudged the door open slightly and noticed Naruto lying in bed, attempting to sleep.

Naruto sat up and gave his mom a sad smile. “I want to buy you guys everything that you’ll ever need.”

Kushina sighed. “My son, always the dreamer.” She walked towards his bed and sat down beside him. Naruto’s arms wrapped around her shoulder and he gave her a kiss on the temple. “I will find my dream, mom. My life won’t be just this. No way. There are big things waiting for me.”

Seeing her son’s resolve allowed Kushina to relax a bit and she let him rest for a bit.

Once she left, Naruto stood up and stretched. He opened up his laptop and reread the email that his old college friend sent. It said that there was a dancer position and that all he had to do was just come. His tips and wages averaged around 1000 - 2000 dollars a month.

\-----o

At night, Naruto recalled the conversation he had with Kabuto earlier that day.

_The person on the other line remained silent. “This is Naruto. I-uh…” he paused. Uncertainty creeped into his heart and he almost hung up but this man was a no-nonsense kind of person. “I want you to help me cross the border between Suna and Konoha.” _

_Kabuto let out a deep chuckle. “Good. I wasn’t sure if you were going to call me. It will be a pleasure doing business with you Naruto Uzumaki.” _

_Naruto twisted the phone card on his index finger. “So, when did you want to meet?”_

_He heard silence and then, “Tomorrow at noon at the café near the train station. I’ll be sitting in the booth. This should only take 10 minutes.”_

_Naruto smiled, “Great I’ll see you-”_

_The phone cutoff._

_“Then I guess,” Naruto trailed off. _

_\-------o_

It was the next day when Naruto woke up with renewed energy. He was going to finally going to figure out how he was going to get to Konoha.

Naruto greeted his parents and made them breakfast for the morning and helped out in the shop for a couple of hours. He saw that it was almost an hour before his meeting and decided that he would need to leave soon in order to arrive to the café on time.

As he was making his way out of his father’s store, he bumped into someone.

He looked up and noticed a familiar female glaring at him.

“Karin you’re back. What took you so long?”

Karin was his cousin that his mother took in after her sister passed away. Karin’s father left the family years prior and Kushina couldn’t bear the thought of her niece being alone or being sent to the orphanage.

Karin sighed, “the bus took forever to get here. It kept breaking down.” She glanced at her cousin curiously. “Is there any reason why you’re leaving so early?”

Naruto shrugged. “I’m gonna meet up with some friends. Dad needs some help so drop off your stuff at home and then talk to him.”

Karin let out a groan. “There’s no time to catch a break here.”

Naruto grunted. “That’s life in Uzushio.” It was true. All you can do is shrug and continue on.

Karin nodded to that.

“I’m going to get going. See you later!”

Karin waved as he walked away.

Naruto didn’t expect to run into Karin today, but he knew that she wouldn’t really think twice about him doing anything suspicious, at least, not at first. As Naruto walked briskly towards the café he, noticed one patron sitting at the bar area of the café. There was no one else in the vicinity. He didn’t like that only one employee was there and that he and the other man were the only customers here. Nonetheless, he gathered his wits and decided to make his move. He approached the man cautiously. “Kabuto?”

The silver-haired man gave him a coy smile. “Naruto, I presume?”

The blonde nodded. The silver-haired man pointed to the seat next to him and Naruto obliged. He offered him a water, but Naruto declined. Kabuto decided it was time to get to business. “So, you want to go to Konoha right?

Naruto immediately fired off questions. “How do people do it?”

Kabuto’s demeanor became serious.

“We put people in groups. Once you land in Suna, you follow me and then you will go with another person on the journey.”

Naruto tried to imagine what that meant exactly since it was so vague. He really felt uncomfortable with the lack of information given. From what he was told prior to this meeting, he knew he had to cross the border but he wasn’t sure how. 

“What does the journey involve?”

Kabuto pinched the bridge of his nose. “It involves a lot of shuttling and trekking. You’ll have food and water though, so you don’t need to worry about the details for now. I’ll get you up to speed once you arrive to Suna.”

Naruto wasn’t sure how he felt about that but he knew there was no other choice. He didn’t want to irritate the man so he just decided to try his luck here. “So how much is it then?”

“5000 dollars.”

Naruto whistled lowly and made a whoosh sound. “That is a lot of money.”

Kabuto did not look amused. “Well do you have the funds or not?” He gave Naruto a pointed look. As he saw Naruto struggle to come up with an answer, he shook his head. “You look unsure now. I get it. ”He started to get up and paid the bartender for his drink. “Contact me when you do okay?”

“Wait man! I do! It’s just…more than I expected.” Naruto had a troubled look. It was a lot more than he expected and it was almost all the money he had in his bank account.

Kabuto shrugged. “Think it over but I’m only giving you a couple of days. We’re about to cross in five days.”

Naruto shot up, “Five days?! That’s crazy dude!”

Kabuto sighed exasperatedly, “Take it or leave it. I’m giving you two days.” Then he walked away, leaving Naruto alone in the bar to contemplate his choices.

“Fuck!” Naruto punched the table in anger, angrily scooching the bar stool back as it made a loud screech across the floor. That was way too soon for him.

He stomped away from the bar, his stressed-out scent wafting through the air. He had to be in control. He needed to cool down and think this through clearly. He wasn’t sure if he could say goodbye to his parents and not tell them the truth. He knew his father would immediately reject the notion of him crossing the border through desert and forest. His mother would also be vehemently opposed but he had to do it. He waited so many years to do the right thing and nothing came out of it.

He would need to stock up on suppressants as well. He only had one-month supply left. He brushed his hair back with his hand, stressing all over again. He took in a deep breathe and steadied his resolve.

He was going to do it.

He will cross the border and make it.

* * *

**In Konoha**

A brooding figure was hunched over on his desk, typing furiously on his computer. He ran his hands through his silky black hair and leaned back against his chair. His onyx tresses fell over his face and he let out a deep breath. 

He stared at his unfinished master’s Thesis in disappointment.

**Wastewater treatment by means of advanced oxidation processes at basic pH conditions**

He let out a groan and closed his laptop. ‘_I can’t deal with this anyway.’_ As he was about to head off to bed, his phone lit up. He groaned and almost decided to ignore it until he saw who was calling.

**Itachi calling…**

It was his brother.

_If I don’t pick up, he’ll just come over anyway, _he thought to himself. He took the phone to his bed and plopped down before answering. “Yeah?”

“Not even a hello?” he heard the other man on the line chuckle. “How are you doing Sasuke? How’s your thesis coming along?”

The man, known as Sasuke let out a long sigh. “It’s going.”

There was a pause on the line before Itachi resumed speaking. “I understand where your frustration lies little brother. You’re still paying off your undergraduate loans and your company is only paying 2/3rds of your master’s program. How much money do you need to complete it?”

“Like 20,000 dollars,” he muttered out.

“Sakura can’t help you with this?” he inquired.

Sasuke huffed, “I don’t want to ask her for help. You know how she can be.” _You know how I can be, _he thought afterwards. There was no way his pride was going to let him consider her help. Even if he did take her up on her offer, she would find a way to use this a leverage. She was that kind of person and he didn’t need that over his head. 

Itachi chuckled, “Yes I do. It doesn’t help that you proposed to her as well and bought a fairly expensive ring.”

Sasuke stared at a portrait of the beta he was engaged to. Her short pink hair framed her face nicely and brought out her emerald eyes. She was gorgeous but…

Sasuke looked away from her picture.

“Listen, I’m sorry I can’t financially help you Sasuke. You’ll find a way. You can always pull out more student loans-”

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid,” he gritted out, annoyance lacing his words.

He heard his brother sigh on the other end. “You’ll find a way. Have a good day at work tomorrow.” And the line went dead.

Sasuke grabbed his phone and tossed it on his bed before settling inside the covers. He held his phone and fiddled with it, debating whether to call his fiancé but decided against it as she can be talkative and it’s well past midnight.

He also didn’t want to deal with her pseudo-alpha tendencies. _I’m surprised she’s not an alpha. _

He pondered on the cost of his master’s degree and sighed. It would be beneficial if he just took out more loans. He’s barely getting any sleep as it is while working full-time and going to school part-time. He’s been in the program for almost three years now. He feels ashamed of that, but he shouldn’t be. That salary increase will all be worth it in the end.

Right?


	2. Al desierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He-yo! So I'm absolutely in love with this work that I'm writing. I'm already on Chapter 3 and the words keep coming through me like wildfire. There is an Easter Egg in this chapter or the next chapter. You guys have to figure that out and also guess what/when/who/ OR where it is in real life, then I will update the next chapter within the time frame that you want within reason. So you could try seeing if it's in this chapter or the next. I won't say if it's a what or who or whatever because then it it'll make it easier. It's only one Easter Egg so you might want to pay attention.
> 
> So this chapter is heavy towards the end and the next chapter will be super heavy and intense. Maybe trigger warnings if you went through this or knew someone who has gone through something like this. Again, this whole plot is a sensitive issue so just be aware.  
I've decided to include Latino immigrant’s spoken word to the beginning of each chapter to add context to the chapter. I want you guys to interpret real life experiences of those arriving here to the US through unconventional methods.

**El segundo capitulo: Al desierto **

**You got a Song, Man**

You said: _There's a lot of places out there, friend,_

so you would go, smuggling a suitcase of words

across every border carved by the heel

of mapmakers or conquerors, because

you had an all-night conversation with the world,

hearing the beat of unsung poems in every voice,

visiting the haunted rooms in every face.

_Drive,_ you said, because poets must

bring the news to the next town:

_You got a song, man, sing it._

_\- Martín Espada_

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling dread in his gut in the morning. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and began to think. He really had to think about the large amount of money he's going to be pulling out of the bank to give to Kabuto for the crossing into Konoha. His heat wasn't due for another 3 weeks, which he was thankful for and he had suppressants to last him two more months. Even if he started his heat during the crossing – in case there were any delays – it shouldn't alert anybody and would be mild; mild enough to give the appearance that he has come down with a fever.

He hopped out of bed and started to get ready to meet Kabuto. In all honesty, he only had 4000 dollars instead of the 5000 but he would try to convince Kabuto that he could make up the difference quickly.

He grabbed his backpack and rushed out of his house in a hurry to make sure that no one questioned where he was going.

He made a pit stop to the bank and took out all the money he had and stuffed the wad of cash into his backpack before making his way over to the café, where Kabuto will be waiting.

As he made his way towards the entrance of the café, he already saw Kabuto waiting for him.

Naruto waved, "Hey!"

Kabuto nodded and waved him over. He gave him a smile. "Did you bring the money?"

Naruto nodded and started to dig around in his backpack for the wad of cash.

The silver-haired man took it and began to count the money in his hand. Naruto looked at him anxiously as he saw the frown on the man's face after noticing the discrepancy.

Kabuto let out a frustrated sigh, "You said you have 5000 dollars but you're missing 1000." He gave Naruto a knowing look.

Naruto rebutted. "That difference can be made up quickly. I'll work for four days straight day and night in order to get the 500 dollars. I swear it'll be in your hands before departure."

Kabuto tsk'ed and shook his head. "That won't do. I have a group prepared to cross the border between Suna and Konoha in two days. You need to be at the airport tomorrow."

Naruto's face paled and he felt his stomach churning at the news. "What do you mean two days?" The young omega was beginning to get distressed. He clenched his fists. "Are you telling me I'm going to miss the group by just 1000 dollars?"

Kabuto gave him a cold stare. "Just guarantee me the 1000 dollars and you can come. Don't you have some type of property under your name? Anything of worth? If you do, put it under my name and I'll pay you back the difference."

Naruto's look of desperation and disappointment could not be hidden. He brushed his hair back and let out a frustrated groan. "Kabuto, you know I don't have anything of worth. If I did, I would have gotten a visa to Konoha." The blonde felt a headache coming on from all the suddenness of the situation crashing into him like a train.

Kabuto placed his hands on the young man's shoulders. He began to speak reassuringly, and his look softened into understanding. "Naruto, this deal is clean. I'm not deceiving you." His expression closed up and took on a more serious appearance. "I have to be honest; my business isn't legal."

Naruto's face went blank as he listened, fear threatening to cross his face, but he refused to show it. He gulped but continued listening.

Kabuto's tone of voice reverted to being cold as he described the process. "Everything has to be done in order and THAT'S your guaranteed crossing into Konoha, SUCCESSFULLY!" He leaned in forward, "I can't expose myself and run the risk of being caught or accused of stealing your money if you go to the police. Got it?"

Naruto nodded slowly. _I can't let him know that my dad owns a store. I'll keep it to myself, _he thought. "Still…" he paused, "I have nothing under my name. Neither does my family. Like," he let out a despondent scoff, "we rent our house. We don't have the means to even own a small house-"

Kabuto interrupted him. "Electronics? Car?"

Naruto knew that he wasn't getting through to him. "Fuck…I have a stereo system, a camera."

Kabuto grunted and saw more people walking around in their general vicinity and a familiar car pull up. This wasn’t good.

“Naruto, I need you to wait here. I have to deal with someone really quick.” Kabuto began to make his way outside the café to greet a white-haired man.

“Kabuto wait!” Naruto ran outside after him but stopped as Kabuto shook hands with the stranger.

This man had short hair and teeth that were sharper than normal. The man raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked Kabuto as he looked between both of them.

“No, not at all Suigetsu.” He began to walk with the man towards an apartment.

Naruto was left alone, confused and anxious about receiving the money.

»»————- ————-««

Suigetsu and Kabuto walked into his apartment. It was filled with many boxes but apart from that, nothing seemed out of place. It was a regular bachelor pad with the necessary items.

“Dude thank you so much for letting me stay. Since getting my new job at the firm, I was scrambling to look for something quick.”

Kabuto waved him off, “It’s not a big deal. I barely live here anymore so make yourself comfortable. Decorate it or rearrange anything you want.” He showed Suigetsu around before spinning around quickly, shocking the other man. “Just don’t touch, open, or throw away the boxes here all right?”

“Yeah sure, no problem!” Suigetsu peered around and asked, “Are they from your business?”

Kabuto nodded. “Anyway, I have to get going. Take care.”

He rushed out of the apartment, not sticking long enough to hear what Suigetsu had to say.

»»————- ————-««

Meanwhile, Naruto grabbed his cellphone and began to call his godfather, his only saving grace.

He heard the pervy old man on the line greet him ‘Hello?’

“Hey it’s me Naruto, ero-sennin. How’s it going?”

“Good good here at the ranch and what about you? Still causing trouble?”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, if only he knew. “No way! But I did have a favor to ask.”

He heard the other man scoff on the other end, “Here we go,” he said sarcastically. “I knew you weren’t calling just to see how I was doing.”

Naruto laughed. “Oh come on, I call you every once in awhile to see how you’re holding up!”

Naruto smiled softly as he heard the other man let out a raucous laughter, “I know, I know I’m only teasing. So what has you all in a twist.”

Naruto was starting to sweat bullets, unsure of how to word his request. “Well you see old man, I need to borrow 1000 dollars for uh – a uh – a business I’m opening!”

He heard nothing for a bit before he heard he heard Jiraiya say, “A what now? A business? What kind of business are we talking about? You know I hate investing in things that sound like they’re going to fail immediately.”

This was one of those moments in Naruto’s life where he wished he had thought this through. He’s no good at lying but he also can’t tell him the truth or he’s going to alert his dad very quickly. He tapped the center of his forehead with the pad of his thumb, thinking.

“Naruto?”

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah uh, so I’m opening a salon for omegas.” Naruto cringed as he said this.

“…A salon? For omegas?”

Naruto was fanning himself from the embarrassment. “Yeah because some omegas have requirements right before mating, heats, or just you know what I mean.”

“Yeah I think I’ve been hearing about those lately.”

“Yeah, yeah so I have most of the money but I do need to borrow 1000.”

“1000 is a lot of money Naruto.”

Naruto slumped against the wall, knowing this wasn’t going to result in anything. He should have known that his uncle might not have the means or may not want to give him that sum of money. “It is but I’ve been saving for many years and we’ve talked about my savings and stuff. I know that your ranch is doing well but,” Naruto paused, too ashamed to continue.

He will find another way. “But uh, just um, forget about it. Sorry I asked you know? I think I can find another way. I’ll talk to you later old man!”

Before he hung up, he heard Jiraiya telling him to wait, “Now hold on. Naruto, you know I have the money and I will give it to you but promise me that you will pay me back once your business is stable enough.”

Naruto’s eyes began to tear up. “Of course! Thank you so much Jiraiya.” His voice was thick with emotion. “I will definitely pay you back.”

“Just give me your bank info and I will deposit it today.”

Naruto sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. He gave his godfather all the information he needed and thanked him again before hanging up.

It was just in time right when Kabuto was beginning to walk back to the café. He made himself look presentable again and greeted the man.

"Let's go to your house."

Naruto's face became alarmed. "My place? Why?"

Kabuto smirked, "Relax. I'm only dropping you off."

Naruto still felt suspicious but relented. "Fine."

As they drove towards Naruto's neighborhood, he instructed to Kabuto to pull over far away from where he lived. Once the car stopped, Naruto made the move to pull off his seat belt but Kabuto harshly grabbing his wrist, stopping him.

"Not so fast Naruto," he uttered darkly. "Show me where you really live." His body tone was predatory, his vile words reverberating in his mind.

Naruto gulped and saw that the man was serious. "Kabuto please, leave my family out of it."

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "This is in case you decide to dupe me in anyway," but then his tone took on a more pleasant tone, "but you're not going to do that to me right?"

Naruto's face expression dulled as he said nothing.

"Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki and Mr. Minato Namikaze won't have to be bothered by this."

Terror overtook the blonde's face, his eyes widening as Kabuto spoke his parent's names. "How do you know their names?!"

Kabuto let out a terrifying grin. "I had you and your family investigated. After all, I live off of this."

Naruto looked outside the car window and noticed that his dad's store was somewhat obscured by the trees and so was his house. "You see that store? I live next to it."

Kabuto released his wrist, which Naruto hastily pulled back and swiftly exited the car. He began to walk hurriedly towards his house, noticing that Kabuto was following his tracks. He looked back once he reached the door and saw Kabuto watching intently. He opened the door and shut it quickly.

Naruto leaned back against the door and slid down, his heart racing after that encounter. "Fuck me…FUCK!"

»»————- ————-««

Naruto paced around his house for a bit before his parents' arrival. His cousin brushed past him and patted his shoulder before making her way into the kitchen to grab something to nibble on. Minato smiled at him.

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Minato was holding onto a plastic bag and dug through it before pulling out a styrofoam item. “I bought your favorite flavor of cup ramen.”

Naruto gave him a strained smile. It was unusual for him not to get excited over his favorite cup ramen so Kushina made her way over to him, dress billowing behind her as she cupped his cheeks. "Naruto?"

_This is it, _Naruto thought. _I have to tell them. I'm leaving tomorrow, and this will be the last time I see them for a long time._

Kushina's face was looking more concerned by the second. "Naruto?" she probed once again, her voice starting to take on a more panicked tone. Karin had a piece of toast in her mouth, curiosity peaked as well as concern as she looked at her younger cousin.

Naruto took her hands into his own, bringing them up towards his lips to kiss the back of her hand before dropping the bomb. His eyes peered into his mother's heart, as if he was asking for forgiveness for what he's about to do.

"I bought my entrance into Konoha."

Confusion dawned on Minato's face. His mother's eyebrows rose.

Naruto continued. "I'm leaving tomorrow for the airport."

Slowly, Minato began to realize what his son's words entailed. Before he could utter anything, he wife violently shook her head in opposition and glared at her son. "No Naruto, I'm not letting you do something so crazy!"

A scent so terrifying was beginning to emanate from Minato. It was becoming stronger, domineering that Naruto wanted to crawl underneath anything to get away from his father's scent. Naruto can normally withstand such things, but he hasn't really seen his father, an alpha, let out a scent so angry and overwhelming in his life.

Minato spoke, his voice thundering throughout the house, "If you leave through that door, you can never return."

Naruto flinched at the words but remained silent.

The alpha was beginning to cool down but his anger was still present. "Think about it well my son because I've never been more serious in my life. If you leave, don't bother returning!"

Naruto only stared at his father before running towards his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

For a couple of hours, he silently started to pack his things, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he tried not to think about his father's harsh words. He stared into their family portrait and caressed his parent's faces, as well as Karin's. He wiped a stray tear from his cheek and tried to imprint his family's faces into his memory.

"Naruto!" his mother called out.

Naruto quickly shoved the backpack underneath his bed and pretended to read a magazine.

"Dinner's ready," his mother whispered softly as she saw her son's puffy eyes. Her face softened. "Don't bring up the topic again because I told your father that it was resolved."

"But-"

Kushina shook her head. "Come. You know your father hates it when we're not at the dinner table on time."

Naruto's eyelids drooped, his gaze on the floor as stood up. "I'm not hungry mom."

"Naruto," her mother's fierce tone coming out. "Just come and sit with us then. Your father will be less angry if you do so."

Naruto's lips began to quiver as his eyes roamed every contour of her face and body. The weight of his actions were beginning to come down hard, knowing he won't see his family for a very, very long time. He took in his mother's fiery red hair as it flowed straight down her back and towards the back of her buttocks and her dirty apron. Her eyes held concern as she watched him intently.

The young omega gently took hold of her arms and wrapped them behind his neck. He bent down slightly so their foreheads could touch and he shut his eyes, taking in the calmness around them.

"Mom I'm sorry."

Kushina's eyes widened as she gazed intently into her son's azure orbs.

"I'm so sorry," his eyes were brimming with unshed tears, "I just want you, dad, and Karin to have a good life. I want to do everything that you've done for me and pay it back."

Kushina's voice wavered as tears also filled her eyes, "I know baby," she cupped his face. "I know you have a good heart."

Naruto smiled and backed away. "Promise me you'll never forget that, even if you disapprove of my actions." His words were cryptic but he hoped that his mother would understand once she discovered that he would no longer be here the following day.

Kushina nodded. "We'll talk afterwards okay?" She kissed his cheek and went towards the kitchen where Minato was calling out for them.

As if in a daze, Naruto plopped down on his bed, clutching his chest as the pain of leaving his family was beginning to get to him. More tears rolled down his cheek, the kiss his mother left leaving a burning sensation. "I’m so sorry," he whispered. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write his thoughts.

Once finished, he placed the letter on his dresser and began to grab miscellaneous items.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and opened his bedroom window and began to descend towards the sidewalk. Not once did he look back.

Somewhere very far, a raven-haired alpha felt an overwhelming sadness encompass him, unsure what brought it on.

»»————- ————-««

It was later that evening when Kushina peered into his room and saw a lumpy mound that she decided to go over there to kiss him goodnight. When she slightly pulled the sheets, she saw a stack of pillows in his wake.

Kushina softly gasped and looked around her son's room. She noticed a piece of paper on the dresser beside the bed and picked it up with shaky hands.

_Mom_,

_Forgive me. I can't give up on my dreams. You know how long I've waited for this day to come. Ask me to give up anything in this world and I'll do it, except this dream. I can't give up my happiness. I know in Konoha I will find it and I'll bring that happiness to our family._

_Kisses for you, dad, and Karin._

_With all my love,_

_Naruto_

Kushina clutched the letter to her chest, choking back a sob as she laid on her son's bed, inhaling his sweet scent of honey and lemon. "Oh Naruto…"

She sat on his bed for hours, just staring at the letter and restarting the cycle of sobbing. She was worried and scared for his fate. She knew the journey is not easy and she felt a wave of bitterness go through her at the embassy who denied her hardworking son many times. Her baby had to resort to this, and she just wanted to scream.

Her tears flowed down freely onto his pillow, soaking it until she fell asleep with the letter in her hand.

»»————- ————-««

It was the next morning in their quaint small house where Kushina pretended to carry on as if nothing happened. She was cutting up vegetables as Minato came out in an old, gray suit. "I have to leave for a couple of days to settle some negotiations with some vendors."

Kushina nodded. She gripped the knife tightly, her lips pursed in anticipation and dread. She inhaled deeply but quietly to cool her nerves. She didn't want her husband to detect anything off.

Minato didn't notice anything off yet. "Where's Naruto? He's never asleep this late."

Kushina froze for a moment but continued chopping vegetables. "I gave him some sleeping pills last night. Yesterday was so stressful for him," she replied curtly.

Karin noticed her aunt's tense form but she didn't say anything. She only observed the two from a distance.

Minato stared at his wife's back. He could tell that she was upset. She was always like that when he and Naruto had tense arguments. "Look after Naruto. I don't want him to make reckless mistakes like that or even think about it."

Kushina stopped her tasks and nodded. She walked over to Minato and kissed her husband goodbye.

Once Minato was gone, Karin rushed towards her side. "Auntie, something's wrong. Tell me," she pleaded.

Kushina let out a sigh and gave Karin a look of distress. "Naruto is gone."

Karin's eyes widened. "What?" she stood up. "Are you telling me he left for the airport?"

Kushina nodded. "Yes."

Karin covered her mouth. "Oh my God…why didn't you tell Minato?"

Kushina threw her hands up. "And then what? He needs this negotiation to go through. We're grasping at straws and the added pressure of Naruto leaving will only make things worse." She rubbed her face and laid her head down on the dining table. "Karin, he also has high blood pressure. I just…can't."

Karin let out a sigh. "Why didn't you tell us? This is bad…" she shook her head in dismay and watched her aunt walk towards Naruto's bedroom and softly close his door.

_Dammit Naruto…_they both thought.

* * *

**Uzushio airport**

Naruto met up with Kabuto and a group of strangers, whom he discovered were also going to try to cross the border with him. They all made their way towards their terminal and within a couple of hours they were on the flight towards Suna.

**Suna**

After seven hours of flight, their plane landed in the capital where the group was taken into a large van that Kabuto drove towards the border.

It was here that Naruto began to observe Suna's climate.

The cancerous sun and the cankerous heat are heart-haunting. Everything in this God-forsaken place is either wicked and warped or blasted and burned. Who ever heard of an environment with such devilish names living in it? The flora has chain fruit and ironwood listed in its catalogue of prickly plants. The fauna has vultures circling over the people by day, as he noticed. There is no siren call of the sea here. There is just a vast, mournful pan of emptiness where anything sentient resents anything else that's alive. Satan's sauna is what Naruto would call it. Every sun-scoured scrap of fauna has barbs, hooks or thorns, ready to rip into any flesh that encounters it. The prince of darkness himself could not conjure up such a malignant sorcery, a blasphemous buffet, of grotesque life on barren land.

The heat of desert was getting to him as the car trekked onwards towards a secretive location. Sweat trickled down his collarbone and soaked the collar of his shirt. He fanned himself with his hand but the warmth of the bodies next to him only made him feel stickier.

He felt a sense of dread creep into him. He wasn't sure what to expect on this crossing. He didn't bother to even know what Suna had in store for him. He regretted not knowing.

Once the car stopped, Kabuto opened the door where the group filed out. Naruto looked around him and noticed a hostel. Kabuto whistled towards him and pointed his head towards the hostel. "Follow me."

Naruto jogged up to him and trailed behind him. Kabuto opened the door and led Naruto inside.

It was dark inside the adobe hostel. There were bunkbeds everywhere and straw beds for mattresses. He gulped as he realized that this is where he will be sleeping.

Kabuto waved his hand around. "Just stay here." With that, he quickly left.

Naruto was alarmed. "Kabuto! Hey Kabuto!" he was all but ignored.

It was then that the blonde omega noticed two people sitting across from where he was it. Once was a blonde woman with two messy buns on the back of her head. Her green eyes were piercing but alert. The other was a dark-haired man with brunette hair. His eyes were sharp and he seemed tense.

Naruto gave them a curt smile. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were here. Kabuto brought me."

"So you're here with Kabuto then," the blonde-haired woman re-iterated. "I'm Temari and this is my brother, Kankuro. We're also going to cross the border."

Naruto pulled up a chair and sat down. "Are you from here or from Uzushio?"

"We're from the capital of Suna. Our language is somewhat similar except for minor differences."

Naruto hummed in agreement. "Yeah I've noticed."

"Is this your first time crossing?" Temari inquired.

Naruto nodded. "The first and the only time crossing, Kaguya-willing."

Temari's gaze hardened. "Not everyone crosses successfully the first time omega."

His eyes widened as she called out his secondary gender. "Shh! Kabuto doesn't know!"

She looked him over and noticed how upset he was. She wasn’t an omega herself but she can only imagine the hardships one goes through as one. She waved it off. "Fine I won't say," she paused before continuing. "I will say this though. This journey will not be easy. The first time I crossed, I was caught."

Naruto gaped at her. "Oh shit…"

She continued on, "the second time, I slipped on a dried-up ravine and hit my head against a rock. I passed out. When I woke up, I was handcuffed on a truck and I saw Konoha border patrollers watching me as they took me to a detention center. I was sent back."

Naruto listened intently. He had a question burning in the back of his mind. "Were you arrested?"

Temari shook her head. "Since I'm from Suna, all they do is release you back to our country. However, if you're from a different country and they catch you, you will be arrested."

All of this information brought up that sickening feeling of dread that Naruto was feeling. Perhaps he made a mistake by rushing into this and should have considered other means of getting into Konoha with a more trustworthy person. "Did you-"

Kankuro and Temari shook their heads. "We didn't cross with Kabuto. We were with different Tanuki at the time."

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Tanuki?"

Temari sighed. She couldn't believe the naivety of this blonde omega. "You guys probably call them coyotes but Tanuki and coyotes are essentially the same thing. They are human traffickers who smuggle people into Konoha."

While absorbing the information, Naruto reflected on the skills that Kabuto had. "I've heard that Kabuto is good at what he does. No one has been caught with him." He wasn't sure if he said that to reassure himself or them.

"Fuck I'm so hungry!" Kankuro exclaimed, a loud grumbling his stomach made resonated in the hostel. “I feel like I’m going to faint any minute now.”

Temari rubbed her temples. "I know dammit but we have to save our money. We don't know how long we're going to be here for." She had to be strong and resilient for this journey. Hunger was the least of her problems at this point.

Naruto rummaged through his backback and pulled out some crushed cookies. "Here, take some." He offered some to Kankuro and then Temari who reluctantly took some.

"Thank you," they both murmured as they took small bites of their only meal of the day.

Once they were finished, Temari began to speak again. "Our youngest brother is in Konoha at the moment. He successfully crossed without us. He crossed hidden in sack filled with vegetables making its way towards Konoha."

"Shit that's crazy!"

They both nodded.

"He crossed with our mother. She became really sick. Gaara tried to convince her to go to the hospital but she wouldn't in fear that she will be deported back to Suna. She passed away a couple of days later."

Naruto sucked in his breath in horror. "That's awful!" He looked at Temari and held her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Temari’s eyes were glistening over as she recounted the story. "I haven't seen him in a couple of years," her voice quivered but she regained her composure.

"But we will soon," Temari murmured before she began to rummage through her bag. She pulled out a small image of a woman with long, white hair. She placed it in Naruto's hand.

"This is Kaguya in Suna's image. She helps anyone who prays to her in their time of need."

Naruto gazed down at the image and his eyes softened. Suna's apparition of Kaguya in their image shows the white-haired woman bowing her head slightly with her hands brought up to her chest in a prayer-like manner. She was hooded in a plain white cloak from head to toe and wore a simple white gown. Her whole figure was encased in golden light.

Temari began to speak. "She is also our national symbol as well. Pray to Kaguya if you need anything."

Naruto nodded and carefully stowed the image in his jacket. "I will. Thanks Temari."

»»————- ————-««

Naruto stepped outside the hostel to take in the little makeshift town near the border. He was pretty hungry and wondered where Kabuto could be, so he went out in search for the elusive man.

He spotted him exchanging words with a pale man with long dark hair. He had a snake-like appearance and they seemed to be arguing. Naruto didn't really care at the moment. Everyone was hungry and they were promised food and water throughout the duration of their journey.

"Pst, Kabuto!"

Kabuto turned his head to the voice and cursed underneath his breath. He excused himself and quickly made his way towards the blonde.

"What are you doing? Go back inside."

"Dude, we're all hungry. You said we would get food," the blonde complained.

Kabuto gave him an incredulous look before glaring at him. "This is a part of your training. Basically preparation for the long journey."

Naruto was starting to become confused. "What?"

"There is no food in the desert or in Konoha's Forest of Death. What did you expect huh? That crossing could last days. Train your body to survive without food for as long as possible," he snapped at Naruto.

Naruto looked alarmed. "Forest of Death? Wait, are you telling me that I'm going to be going into that?" he asked incredulously. He felt like bile was rising into this throat at the thought of that. He's heard counts of people attempting to cross through the forest and wound up dying a horrible death. Konoha's government wouldn't disclose how they died, even though Uzushio and Suna's government continuously demanded to know how they're own citizens perished. "Kabuto what the fuck?!"

The silver-haired man groaned in frustration. "Listen, it all depends but I'm telling you, no one in my group has been screwed over. I can almost guarantee you will cross a different way. I'm drafting the plans right now."

The blonde omega gave him a skeptical look but agreed. "Fine."

Kabuto pointed back to the hostel. "Go back. I'll bring some corn flatbread for you all in a bit."

Naruto's shoulder slumped forward, truly realizing the gravity of the situation. There was barely any food for the immigrants here at this almost barren encampment. _I'm not even sure if this can be considered an encampment for trekking immigrants, _he thought. Naruto looked around, his eyes squinting against the glaring sun beating down on his already tan skin, scorching it further and decided to head back inside anyway due to the heat.

»»————- ————-««

It was in a couple of hours after eating 3 pieces of flatbread and napping on the hay cots, when Naruto was shaken awake. He slowly blinked his eyes open and noticed a strange man with very pale skin, and dark brown hair descending down to his lower back. He had a snake-like appearance to him and he was glaring at the young man.

"Get up."

Naruto groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He noticed that he was alone and tried to gather his surroundings. It was still day out, but the sun would start to set soon from what he could see out the window of the hostel.

His thoughts were interrupted when he his upper arm was grabbed in a bruising manner. He was roughly brought up to standing position, the grip on his upper arm tightening. He could feel his pulse now through there as if someone was taking his blood pressure. "Hey who the he-"

Naruto let out a yelp as he was being dragged out of the hostel.

"Hurry up!" The man gave no indication that he was in the mood for small talk. He shoved the blonde through the door.

Naruto used his right foot and free arm as a block to keep from being pushed out further. The pale man kept pushing on his already bruised arm and back to keep him from moving but he wouldn't budge. "Tell me! Who are you?! Where are you taking me!?" Naruto gritted his teeth in pain from the added stress on his back and shoulder.

The pale man kicked him in the back of the knees which brought him to the floor, grunting out in pain. He was let go momentarily before the man grabbed one of his ankles and began to drag him along the floor. Now at this, Naruto was panicking. He desperately tried to cling onto door frames, hinges, tables on the way out of the hostel, anything from being taken outside. He didn't want to know what was in store for him.

"LET ME GO! WHERE IS KABUTO?! I NEED TO SPEAK TO HIM NOW!" He struggled until he was brought up and shoved into a car.

The man slapped Naruto across the face as he leaned down to be face-to-face with the omega. "I don't want to hear one more word from you or else I'm going to cut off one of your fingers." To prove his point, he dug into his back pocket and produced a large hunting knife, unhinging it to reveal a polished, stainless-steel blade. "It won't be pleasant. Now do as I say or else."

Naruto and nodded frantically. _Oh my fucking God what is happening? _He began to tremble as he watched the odd-looking man prop the hood of the car open. He heard clinks and groans of the metal being moved around and heard a large thumb on the dusty floor of the desert. He was too terrified to even dare to take a peek. He felt like he was about to hyperventilate.

Naruto saw the pale man come around to his side and drag him towards the hood of the car. From what he could see, it was missing some parts towards the area where the hood and dashboard articulate.

"Stay here."

Naruto did as he was told and heard plastic being snapped off from the inside of the car. The pale man grabbed him by the back of the neck and shoved him head first into the passenger seat. He pointed towards the dashboard. "You're going to be hiding in there."

Naruto's eyes widened. It was very cramped with electrical wires and he could sense the warmth radiating from it. He couldn't tell if that was due to the desert heat or from the engine of the car itself.

"W-"

Naruto's words were cut off as his right hand was grabbed. He heard the flick of the blade being unhinged and pressed carefully against his index finger, enough to almost break the skin. The pale man crept his face closer to his, "One more sound and I'll cut it off. Last warning," he hissed out. He nicked the blonde just enough for blood to run down. Naruto held back a hiss, taking this warning very seriously.

_Shit, fuck! What did I get myself into? _He was starting to feel like he was about to have a mental breakdown. The man began to instruct Naruto to get into the dashboard feet first and towards the steering wheel. Naruto carefully made sure to avoid the electrical wiring and wiggled his was into dashboard until his arms cradled his backpack towards his chest and head leaning on the side of the glove compartment.

The pale man began to put together the dashboard, screwing on everything back into it's place. Naruto was trembling inside the dashboard from fear. The unknowns were starting to get to his mental state and he could begin to feel that any minute now, his stressed scent could rat him out as an omega.

The glove compartment was still open to allow him to breath normally. Naruto heard footsteps approach the driver's side and felt the weight of the car drop down a bit. He could barely make out the sickly-looking man before he was spoken to again.

"My name is Orochimaru. Don't move or make a sound."

With that, Orochimaru slammed the glove compartment shut, making Naruto flinch.

Naruto felt the car start and the heard the roar of the engine very close to his ear. The heat was intensifying now.

_How am I going to last?_

The helpless omega internally cursed and just prayed for the best.

* * *

A rosette-haired woman walked through a clean hospital, staring at her pager. She was currently being called to see a new unexpected patient. She rolled her eyes as she saw they were new immigrants from Uzushio.

She walked up to the nurse's station and called out for her nurse. "Excuse me but does this new patient have health insurance with our private hospital?" She logged on to the computer and tried to find out any new information about the patient through their electronic health records.

The nurse nodded. "Yes Dr. Haruno, they arrived about a month ago and have been approved." She set down the new patient chart in a folder that was labeled, "Dr. Sakura Haruno."

Sakura held back a grimace. "Okay. Send them to room 1."

The nurse scurried along as Sakura huffed. She didn't want to deal with a new patient, much less a new immigrant. She was only slightly – but only very slightly – tolerant of legal immigrants. If they grated her nerves or came out in the news, she would take it as an attack to her own country of Konoha.

She doesn't like how open Konoha has become. People like to boast the Konoha is so advanced because of immigrants working together with their own native citizens but Sakura calls bullshit. She doesn't believe any of that. They are just taking jobs from their own citizens. It boiled her blood that she had to compete against an omega immigrant from Suna for her current residency program after graduating from Konoha's top medical school. In fact, she did not get her first-choice residency match but then was offered it only because the candidate from Suna declined it.

She snapped out of her thoughts. It doesn't matter. She's here now and she's been welcomed with warm arms. Everyone liked her for her competence and pragmatic methods. She was the best resident and will soon be chosen to become chief resident.

Before she went off to see the new patient, she glanced down at the lock screen of her phone. It was her and Sasuke together. He was hugging her from behind with a barely noticeable smile on his face while she was kissing his cheek.

She grinned. She couldn't wait for her shift to be over so she could just go to his place and rest peacefully next to him.

She typed a quick text:

**[Sakura]: **I'm coming over tonight at midnight.

**[Sasuke]: **Okay. I'll be up then.

**[Sakura]: **I love you!

She didn't get a response back. She huffed in annoyance. He never was one to show his love through words. She doesn't his love for her though. Her carefully thought out engagement ring and engagement itself proves that he loves her. She stored her phone away in her lab coat and made her way to the patient's room, her bitterness and bias entering the room with her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all see where I'm going with Sakura? I'm trying to make her about to be…a dumb supporter of drumpf and an extreme conservative.
> 
> So then, what do you guys think Sasuke's views might be? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
